happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spiny Lix
Spiny Lix (also known as Spiny) is a fan character. Bio Spiny is a light brown North American porcupine with dark red and white markings on his quills. He wears a turquoise sleeveless sweater, a pair of black shorts and a bluish gray backpack. He likes playing video games, dolls, reading comics and watching sports channels. He is friends with Asher, Miguel, Enzo, Quilly and Red. He lives in a residential area along with his mother, Thorny, and his older brother, Quilly. Spiny is a loner, pessimistic, gloomy and sadistic character. He never talks to anyone since 4 years old until now. Quilly always accompanies him but he really doesn't like it. Spiny is really shy and too nervous to talk to other tree friends, but on the other hand he seems little bit confident and rarely hesitant towards his friends. He and Quilly have some similarities and some differences. The similarities are whenever Spiny and Quilly are happy, they'll show slasher smiles, and Spiny wouldn't hurt Quilly's feelings about his dead cat and Quilly wouldn't hurt Spiny' feelings about his broken doll. The differences are Quilly is obsessed with cats whereas Spiny is obsessed with gaming, and Spiny always fights with Quilly only for playing video games. Spiny is the most affectionate character. He always hugs Red whenever he's sad, he kisses his mother's cheek whenever she sleeps and stays loving towards Quilly. Grade at school Spiny is grade 7 at his elementary school. He always gets an "F-" on Math, Science and History but sometimes he gets a "C+" or "B-" on Science and Languages. Here's the list of Spiny's grades: * Mathematics: F- * Science: F-, C+ or B- * Languages: C+ or B- * History: F- * Art: A * Biology: B * Civic Education: A++ * Population and Environment Education: A- or B+ or F * Pathology: C++ * Chemistry: A- * Physics: F- or C * Geology: B- * Athletics: B or C- * Cooking: A Relationships Quilly Quilly is Spiny's older brother who acts crazy and unstable. He always takes care of Spiny whenever he's at school, house, park, or even stores. Quilly seems mostly friendly and kind but is actually a perky emo who loves blood, violence, gore and macabre things. This makes Spiny don't like his older brother so much because of his crazy behaviors and often he ends up calling Quilly a "freak". However, they both actually won't hurt each other's feelings (see above), as they love each other, though only expressed in their house. Red Since Quilly is friends with Red, Spiny is also friends with him, however this relationship is on bad terms. Spiny also watches and spies on Red whenever he's near Quilly or someone else. There's a reason why he spies on Red. It's because Red is a half-vampire half-rabbit and he will drink someone's blood. However, Red only drinks red things, particularly watermelon juice. In fact, Spiny watches and spies on Red just to stalk him. Asher Asher is Spiny's friend. They both like playing softball and video games, along with other members. Their speech patterns seem as if certain words are swapped with each other depending on who said it, like Spiny saying that old movies were created in black and white coloring and Asher saying they were made in white and black coloring. Thorny Thorny is Spiny's mother. She is a lazy, snobbish and self-centered mother that Spiny knows, although she treats him like her own child. Thorny once punished Spiny for four weeks because of his bad grades and obsession with video games. Miguel and Enzo Miguel and Enzo are Spiny's friends. The three like playing video games with Asher, prank calling someone (especially Flippy, Bushy, Nutty, Josh and Petunia), stealing some buns and bread from bakery stores, and joking around in forests whenever they're camping with some other characters. Other tree friends Spiny is always shy and too nervous to talk with everyone, however there are some characters that he can befriend with. Stacy, Flaky, Irin, Dexter, Raymond, Pudgy, Kibble, Softy, Squabbles, Chaffy, Noc Noc, Lammy, Handy, Lumpy and Blu are characters that Spiny has befriended with so far. Trivia * All of his friends mistake him as female and often call him "she" and "her". * Spiny is based of Aiden from Kid 'n Teenagers. * He's suffering from Only Child Syndrome, which means Spiny is the only child that is often treated by his mother. Although Spiny has Quilly as his older brother, the latter is never treated like Spiny. * His arch-nemesis is Ale. Spiny always calls her "weird fangirl with PTSD", "ugly-faced wolf with ugly hair", "selfish girl with a heart of jerk" or "sadistic wolf with no emotions". * A fun fact regarding Spiny is that he's great at making puns and cheesy jokes. * His favorite foods are puddings, strawberry- and honey dew-flavored jelly, and aspics. * It's unknown how Spiny got an "A" at cooking class, even though his gender isn't commonly associated with cooking. * Originally, Spiny was going to be female but later changed to an unknown gender. After two weeks, the creator changed Spiny into a male due to him liking to play video games and hang out with other males. ** Also, his original name was originally going to be only Spiny, but it was changed slightly because the name was already taken. * He was born on the 25th of November, 1953. * His birthstone is pearl, even though pearls are more associated with people born on June. * His zodiac is Sagittarius. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Porcupines Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters